


Home From Work

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Community: fic_promptly, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Home, Married Couple, Married Life, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Chief Smith arrives home and tells his wife about the day’s events.





	Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Chief Smith, chief's wife, Telling Mrs. Smith about a normal day at work,’ at fic_promptly.

“How was work, dear?” Mrs Smith asked, as her husband closed the front door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket.

“You didn’t hear on the news?” That was surprising, but then again if she had, she most likely would have called him.

“No, I’ve been over at Patty’s since I got off work, helping to plan her eldest’s engagement party. She can’t manage all by herself.” Patty was Arlene Smith’s best friend, another police wife and now widow; she’d lost her husband a few months earlier when he’d responded to a call about a home invasion in progress.

“How’s she holding up?”

“She’s getting there. So, what was it I might have heard on the news?”

“We got the bastard behind the murders of those teenage girls. Laytner and Maclean made the bust.”

“That’s a relief.” Arlene smiled at her husband. “I’ve been scared to let the girls go anywhere with that maniac running loose.”

“Same here.”

“Why’d he do it?”

“Who knows? He’s a psycho; I guess that’s reason enough for a guy like that. I don’t know what goes on in the head of someone who’d do something like that to innocent kids, and I don’t want to know.”

“At least he’s behind bars now.”

“Not quite yet, but he will be as soon as the hospital discharges him. According to Layter, he resisted arrest. Repeatedly, from what I saw. Not that the killer’s in any position to press charges for police brutality, but Laytner’s a loose cannon at the best of times and he knows the last kidnap victim so he didn’t pull any punches. Can’t say I even blame him; I’ve met the girl, she’s a spunky kid and a close friend of Randy’s boy.”

“I remember you telling me about her. Is she alright?”

“Sprained ankle and a lot of bruising, the bastard roughed her up pretty bad, but looks like she’ll be okay. He got some of his bruises from her though; seems she hit him with anything she could get her hands on before escaping from the apartment she was being held in and jumping out a third floor window. Good thing Randy was there to catch her.”

“Plucky girl,” Arlene said admiringly.

“She is that. Ahhh, something smells good.” Warren Smith sniffed the air appreciatively.

“I should hope so; I’ve had it in the slow cooker all afternoon. Hungry?”

“Starving; had to skip lunch to deal with the press.” 

“Well, why don’t you get washed up and I’ll call the kids in.”

The Chief smiled; as much as he complained about work when he was at home, and home when he was at work, he knew for sure he was one lucky man.

The End


End file.
